Dreams
by Lauru
Summary: Kyoko finally get's her debut. Guess who is male lead? Interesting things start to happen when director wants the male lead to have blond hair and blue eyes.. And what's with that dreams Kyoko is having after she got the female lead of this drama? Why is her SEMPAI in them? And what happens when her sempai sees the same dreams? And what's with Sho being in the drama?Why is he here?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm really nervous 'cause this is my first fanfic.. I hope it'll be interesting an you will like it! Sorry if I made any mistakes.. I'm not that good in english! Anyways hope you'll enjoy it! I'll try to update second chapter as quickly as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!  
**

**.  
**

* * *

- It'd be wonderful if she could be the lead of this drama.

- Well it'd be her debut but I don't know... It would be great if you could tell me more about this story?

- Of course.. Well the story mainly is about a girl named Juri who has weird dreams. It started when she was twelve and then almost everyday she dreamt about a beautiful boy. Her dream was so real she was almost certain that the boy really existed. Three years of dreaming and then one day the boy appeared in her classroom. He didn't know who she was and why was she asking stupid questions about his dreams but for some weird reason he felt attached to her and fell in love with her. He confessed and they became a couple but not long after that they got into an accident and the boy was killed. Feeling as if she can't live anymore she went to Tokyo because of her fathers new job. New city, new school, new friends. She wanted to forget the past and start a new life. But everything fails when in her school she sees the face she wanted to forget so badly..

- I think it is a great story! And I love the drama in it but why are you so sure she'll be able to perform th way you want? Why did you specifically asked her?

- Well last night I was sitting on my sofa and wathing TV and then saw that new commercial she was in. When I saw her expression.. I was captivated and at that moment I realized that she is the only one who can portray Juri. That is why I called you instantly, I need her to be my main lead!

- Well now I can understand why you chose her. Even I was astonished with her acting in that commercial... Let's say I will make her take the offer and now I'm interested who are you planning to offer the male lead?

- I have someone in mind but I wanted to hear your opinion first President..

The man with long black coat smiled so widely that you could she his fangs.

- Oh.. I've got just the right guy...

* * *

Kyoko was running. She was a bit late. She had to meet Sawara-san.

"**For some reason he sounded very happy.. He said there was some kind of drama offer.. I guess a mean role again**"- she sighed depressed.

Suddenly the running girl bumped into something firm but strangely soft. And when Kyoko was about to fall long arms slid around her waist and steadied her.

- Oh I'm very sorry...- then she looked up and so a very very bright smile.- Tsuruga-san! I'm so sorry!

She wanted to do a dogeza but something was holding her. And then she noticed the arms around her waist...

- T-t-tsu-ruga-san? Um.. Your arms.. Could you...? Um..

" **Damn it! Well I just wanted to steady her... Though I should let go her now.. **"- Ren grinned in his mind and reluctantly released her from his embrace.

- I just wanted to steady you, after all you were falling,- he smiled brightly, he just couldn't help himself after all she looked so adorable with that blushing face..

- But why were you running? Are you in a hurry?

- Um.. Yes.. Um.. Sawara-san is waiting for me.. Um.. he said there's some kind of offer..- mumbled Kyoko still embarrassed.

- Oh, okay I won't keep you up Mogami-san,- said Ren trying not to show his disappointment.

- Goodbye, Tsuruga-san,- she said and hurried away.

- Goodbye.. Kyoko..- he said quietly.

* * *

- Hello Sawara-san! - said a cheerful voice. - I am really sorry for being late. I was held up in my LoveMe work..

- Oh, good morning Kyoko-chan! There's no need to apologise! Here it's the offer I mentioned! - he said excitedly.

Kyoko took the sheet of paper and read. It was a nice story, a bit sad but it should be a great drama though yhere was a bit too much romance but there were two mean roles so she wondered wich one was meant to her.

- And wich character I am offered?

- Juri, - Sawara-san said, now even more excited.

- But.. That's the main.. the main female lead... And a protagonist! - she said confused.

"**No! Don't get to excited.. Maybe there are two girl's with the same name.. Yes.. That's it.. Nobody would offer a main lead for a plain boring girl like me..**"

- Yes! Congratulations, Kyoko-chan! You've got the main lead!

* * *

**.**

**So do you like it? I'm not sure it's good but I'll try to do better in the next chap :D And I'll explain everything about that commercial so don't worry I won't leave it :D If you have any misunderstandings or you see some mistakes feel free to leave reviews :D Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry! I'm really sorry! *does a dogeza* I planned to update sooner but the thing is my keyboard BROKE! Well it kind of broke.. So I needed to fix it and that took some time and that is why I updated so late! Sorry!_**  
**_Thank you all for reviews and following! ^ ^! Starjade101 You said that the first chap of this story is like a script so I tried my best to make this less script like. Hope it's better so let me know what you think! ^ ^! Kariramos You're speaking Spanish which sadly I understand just a little (I have a really good friend in Spain ^ ^) I understood it this time but it'd be much better if you could write in English! Gracias! TheLonelyViolet makes you wonder about what? ^ ^?_**

.  
-

.

- So Ren, what do you think? - Lory asked in his mind begging that this idiot inlove would accept the offer and finally confess his love to LoveMe number one girl.

- Well I do like your vampire costume, - he grinned wanting to make fun of him a little.- But don't you think it's a bit too much? That blood on the floor looks kind of real.. You might scare someone..

- As if! Everybody knows about my hobby, you know! - President pouted.- But I wasn't asking about THIS.- he pointed to the blood on the floor and other details that showed he was dressing up as a vampire today. - What is your opinion of the the script I gave you? I am really curious because I find the story fascinating!

- Boss you like it just because of all the love and inlove things! - he moaned - But I agree that the story seems interesting, I do like the plot and my acting skills would increase because I haven't acted in this kind of emotional drama.. There's a lot of dramatic, sorrowful scenes, scenes full of love and jealousy..

- Yes, yes.. So do you want the part?- Lory asked excitedly.

- We're finishing filming the movie I'm in so why not. I don't..

- Excellent! - Lory grinned interrupting Ren.- I'll contact the director Ling. He'll send Yashiro all the details. Ok you can go now. i don't need you any more. For now..

The President looked like a cat that ate a big big mouse. He was so happy he almost couldn't keep himself from singing, dancing and shouting of happiness.

** "Why do I have a bad feeling about this..?"**- Ren thought leaving.

.

.

- But why me? Why would director choose me of all the people? I'm plain, boring a newbie and I acted just in antagonist roles..

Sawara was used to her saying that she is plain and stuff but it still amused him that she couldn't see how truly beautiful she is. He knew she would not believe if he would tell that she is beautiful and very talented so instead of that LoveMe section manager said:

- I heard from the President that the director loved the commercial you were. For that perfume. What was the name of it again?

- "The Sorrow", - Kyoko said blushing cutely because of the she remembered that day and thought how lucky she was for getting that LoveMe job.

It wasn't a normal day for Kyoko. For some strange reason she had to do a LoveMe job instead of going to school as she normally did. But Sawara-san said that they needed someone to help with the costumes for a commercial shoot. Kyoko was really excited because the costumes were really beautiful and she loved everything that could make a girl look pretty. When she finished her job arranging the costumes and helped the staff what wasn't her duty but she still enjoyed making other people happy she was free to go to school.

**"It's weird. Why aren't they starting filming? Everything is ready so why aren't they shooting the commercial?"** - Kyoko wondered when she was about to leave the set but noticed a lot of people wandering around with nothing to do.

She asked one of the staff members what's happening and why aren't they shooting the commercial. He explained that the main actress was late. Then he added that the director was in a really bad mood because they had to film everything today or they'd be late.

** "So unprofessional!"** Kyoko thought when she heard some kind of noise.

Curious she went where the noise was heard. Then she saw a red faced person who she identified as the director shouting something. When she went closer she was able to hear what was he screaming about.

- I can't believe it! How can she be late?! I clearly said 10:00 am! And now it's already 11:25!- the director was shouting when his mobile phone started buzzing. - What's now?! It'd better be her apologizing for being late!

He shook his head angrily and answered the phone. Director's face changed from angry to terrified and then back to angry.

- WHAT?! You're kidding me right? What will I do now? I have to film it TODAY! ... I know you didn't plan the accident but.. Yes I know it's not your fault you had to go.. I don't care..! No, you listen to me..! Okay.. I know.. I understand.. I'll find someone else. Take care, goodbye.

The director shut his phone then closed his eyes and slowly massaged his temple. He looked really stressed and sad. Kyoko couldn't look at him anymore without doing something.

- Um.. Director? Um.. Do you need any help..? - Kyoko asked shyly.  
He looked at her confused and slightly irritated. There was a lot to do.. First he had to somehow manage to find a new actress for the commercial and this girl was an - Who are you? - director said angrily.

- Um.. Mogami Kyoko..- mumbled Kyoko a bit scared.

The director was taken aback. He of course has heard about the actress who played Mio in Dark Moon. After all director Ogata was his friend from childhood. Ogata has told him a lot about this actress and how wonderful she is.

**"But what is SHE doing here?"** - director wondered unable to understand it.

- Um director-san? - Kyoko said confused about why was he so silent.

- You're the actress who played Mio in Dark Moon yes?

- Yes.. - she said and blushed a bit embarrassed.

- What are you doing here?

- I'm in LoveMe section and I was doing a LoveMe job here. I helped with the costumes..

The director grinned, he has heard about LoveMe section but it didn't mattered to him where was this actress from. What mattered the most was that she could act and quite good if you'd believe Ogata!

**"- Probably this day isn't as bad as I thought it was.."** - director thought.

.

.

_**So? What do you think? Is it better? Hope it is! ^^  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first of all sorry that I haven't updated for so long, I just was put out because of my school work and loads of various things. I wanted to start this story so bad and I just didn't think it'd be so hard to update so sorry one more time! I know I have to update more often and I'm going to try yo update at least 1-2 times a month but I can't promise anything more, please be patient with me! Thanks all of those who reviewed and favorited my story, that made me beyond happy! And for me being able to update today I've got to thank you you guys who read, reviewed and favorited this story! Big thanks! And _princessofspark_ thanks for favoriting - when I saw an email ****in my mail box** that you favorited my story I instantly felt really guilty and when I went to the site and saw the reviews I just sat up and wrote this story, so sorry if there's any mistakes! And sorry for the first chapters messiness, I'll try to redo it as soon as I can! So up with the story..

Oh one more thing I forgot to do this (don't sue me please I really did forget it!) **Disclaimer: Skip Beat! doesn't belong to me and I've no rights to it..** (Is it good enough? I really don't know how to do it.. :))

* * *

The girl ran into the dark room with hands on her face. Her white knee-length dress torn in few places. Her shoulders moved and it looked as if she was crying. Then suddenly she looked straight so you could see her face. There were no traces of tears but the when you looked in her amber eyes there could be only one word in your head. Sorrow.

Suddenly everything went black and the words appeared "**_The only thing you can feel when he brakes you heart. Sorrow._**"

"**She has became a great actress, there are no much people in this business that could match her**."- Ren thought staring into the billboard while he was waiting the traffic light to turn green. He was fascinated by Kyoko's ability to capture person with just one look filled with so much emotion. "**One day she is going to be on top and I wouldn't be needed to give her advises and help her with portraying her characters...**" he sighted heavily, the fear of losing her was just to big. " **I feel it is going to happen soon. She has everything one need to become..**"

Someone signaled and it woke the men from his daydreaming. He quickly looked at the traffic light, it was already green so he pushed the pedal and the car moved forward.

* * *

" - Oh Mogami-kun! It's great to see you! Maria-chan missed you a lot!"

" - Is she here? I thought she is still in Italy with her father and won't be back for at least few more days! Though I missed her a lot and I can't wait to see her if she is back! I wanted to tell her about that voodoo shop I've recently encountered! It's amazing the curses..."

" - Oh no no, she is in Italy, she'll be back in 4 days." the President interrupted not wanting to hear about their love for dark magic, it actually scared him a bit.. " I received an email from her this morning and she told me about her stay and the things she experienced, I can see she is really happy, though most of the letter was the questions about you, Mogami-kun.." Lory pouted.

" - Eh? Really? Oh, I really didn't want to.." Kyoko started mumbling her apologies but she was cut of by the President.

" - Nonsense Mogami-kun, you didn't do anything bad and I'm really happy you too have became close friends! Maria-chan asked me if you could give her your email address so she could write you"

" - Really..?"

And when Lory nodded, he was astonished by the most adorable and innocent smile he has ever seen.

" **She doesn't see it but she is filled with so much love that it would be enough for five people, at least! If she overgrows her fear to love, she is going to become a wonderful woman and mother too!**" Lory's mind was quickly making a sheme. He chuckled. " **Oh Ren you're going to love this one.. Che che che..**"

" - President?" Kyoko said startling the man. " Is that all you wanted to tell me, Sir?"

" - Oh no, actually I was interested in the new drama you'll be acting the lead role. Mogami-kun I've know you for more than a year now and I've seen you grow not as only a actress but as a person too and I've came with a decision that you're going to graduate from LoveMe section.."

" - Ehh?! Really?" Kyoko gasped interupting the President, she was just too excited, she is finally going to become a real actress!

" - But first you've to complete the drama successfully! When you do I myself will graduate you from LoveMe!"

" - Thank you President! I will do a wonderful job! I promise! I'm going to work as hard as I can to do a splendid performance!" the girl was almost jumping from the excitement, she couldn't believe her luck! She has to tell everything to Tsuruga-senpai! And Moko-san! And..

" - I'm sure you will! You can go now, I have an important call to make!" Lory said grinning to himself.

Kyoko bowed and left the room. As soon as the doors closed down the men grabbed the phone and dialed the number he needed.

* * *

**Yes I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger BUT I think I'll be able to update next week so don't be mad at me! How is it? I know it's still the begging and I think it's quite boring because everyone here (well at least me) wants some action but trust me I'm building everything up here and when the time comes there is going to be a LOT of action! Hope you like it read and review! ^ ^!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay first BIG thanks for those who read, followed and favorited my story! You all made my day ^ ^! Sorry for not updating sooner, I know i promised i would but please be atient with me! This chapter was quite hard to write and when I had some free time I wrote it bit by bit but it still didn't vcame out as good as I've wanted.. Damn it! Still I hope you'll like it! ^^**

**And also is anybody interested in being a beta reader? I really need one! If somebody is interested PM me! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters!**

* * *

Kyoko was about to leave LME building went she noticed somebody standing near the door.

" - Kyoko-chan! You look as cute as always!" - the man said with a cheerful smile. " I haven't seen you in a while! You've become quite busy, haven't you?"

" - Good evening Yashiro-san, " - Kyoko bowed blushing slightly for the compliment she was given. " Thank you. Yes I am starring as a lead in a new drama! " - she said feeling proud.

" - Really? That is great! What is the name of this drama?" - he said enthusiastically.

" - It is still to be announced but I'll tell you as soon as I know it" - the girl smiled. - But um.. Can I ask what are you doing here?"

" - Actually I was waiting for you.. It's about Ren.."

" - Did something happen to Tsuruga-san?" - Kyoko gasped.

" - No no.. Don't worry, nothing bad happened just.. He hasn't eaten today at all and the day before.. I can't do anything to make him e.."

" - What?! He did what? Doesn't he know how important food is?! Yashiro-san we have to do something!"

" - Well I was thinking..."

* * *

"Yashiro? Is it you?" - Ren asked when he spotted dark silhouette standing close to his apartment. "Mogami-san? What are you doing here?"

" - Good evening Tsuruga-san,"- she said bowing, but there was something in her voice that gave the man shivers.

" - Good evening.." - he said with uneasiness, he knew something bad was coming.

" - I heard you haven't been eating properly lately," - she smiled, which made Ren want to disappear. " - Is that right?"

" - No.."

" - Oh really so did you eat lunch today? What was it?" - again the sick sweet smile appeared on her lips.

" - Um... " - he really didn't want to lie to her.

The girl nodded as if she have already known the answer, which she actually did know.

" - Let's go, " - she said don't bothering to ask anything else.

Ren followed her, though he knew that misery awaits him, he was still happy.

**"She cares for me"** - he thought with a bright smile on his face.

The smile disappeared when he saw the begs... That four huge bags..

**"Oh no.."**

* * *

After the dinner they sat on the couch and watched TV. Ren was so full, that he couldn't look at food without it making him sick. Those two bowls of Sukiyaki and a plate of Sashimi that Kyoko forced him to eat have finished him completely.  
Suddenly the man was startled by a loud thud.

" - Mogami-san? Is everything alright?!" - Tsuruga shouted with concern in his voice

.  
He ran to the kitchen just to see the love of his life laying on the floor with a pained expression on her face. panic swept through him.

**"What happened?! Is she alright? She isn't hurt, is she?"**- Ren shouted mentally.

" - Ah.. Yes.. I just slipped and fell, you shouldn't.." the girl couldn't finish her sentence, she just felt that her body was leaving the ground and is being pressed to something warm.

**"It's so comfortable, and the smell is so nice.. I could stay like this forever. Mmmh.."** - Kyoko thought when suddenly she realized just who was this "warm comfortable thing". **"Eh?! Tsuruga-san"?! Why is he holding me? Is he.. ? No way! Baka Kyoko! After all he is your mentor! You should think before imagining things!"**

When she was over scolding herself she noticed that she wasn't feeling the warmth anymore. The girl realized that she was sitting on the sofa in the living room and her senpai was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly Kyoko spotted him coming from the bathroom with first aid kit in his hands.

" - Eh? Tsuruga-san? Why do you need the medicine? I really didn't hurt myself.. "

" - Well Mogami-san if you haven't noticed it already your elbow is bleeding and your knee is hurt quite badly."

He quickly disinfected and bandaged her injuries.

" - T-thank you.." - Kyoko mumbled silently.

She looked so cute and innocent that Ren couldn't help himself but lean towards her. The girl blushed from close proximity but didn't pull back and by doing that she encouraged Tsuruga to lean closer and closer till they were inches apart. Their eyes were glued to each other and neither was able to break the spell. Kyoko thought that she should do something, she should pull back, she knew she should but why the thought of withdrawing seemed so unpleasant and why did she want to stay like this forever?

On the other hand Ren mind was totally blank.. Well that's not entirely true, he did think of one thing, one thing that he wanted to do for a long long time now..  
" - You look too cute for your own good.." - he whispered and kissed her.

Kyoko was shocked but at the same time wishing that his lips would not leave hers.. Ever..

Ren was in the moon when she kissed him back with the same passion as he had been kissing her. The kiss itself was gentle at first but as the time passed it grew more and more demanding. Ren lightly brushed the girls upper lip with his tongue, this made Kyoko gasp and when her mouth was slightly open Tsuruga used it to enter her mouth with his tongue. He kissed her with no restrain and wished he could do that forever.

""- I lo.."

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
Her alarm clock signal went crazy. The sound hurt the girls ear.  
" - Oh shut up! " - she mumbled. " - Why did you wake me up?! i was having such a great drea.. Aaaah!"" Kyoko screamed when she remembered just WHAT or better WHO was her dream about..

* * *

In the other side of the city the other human was woken up by his alarm clock.  
" - I knew this was too good to be true.." - he said to himself disappointed that it was only just a dream.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
